Hechicera vs Inmortal
by casiepl
Summary: Una hechicera involucrada en el paso de Edward. Mía Clarin al fin conoce a su hermano perdido (Edward).Ella lo busca, lo encuentra, pasan el tiempo juntos. Pero una salida (el picnic) cambia el todo hacia los Cullen,Hale, Swan y Denali.
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

POV MIA

Me llamo Mia, es un nombre muy extraño, lo se, pero me gusta…Creo que tiene mucho que ver con la historia de mi vida.

Tengo 17 años, perfecta edad para ser libre y trabajar, Ja!...bueno para mi.

Yo soy adoptada, mis padres biológicos son unos jodidos imbéciles. Mi padre estaba en la cárcel, murió hay. Y mi madre se suicido. Supe que tenia un Hermano mayor, ahora tiene 18 años. Nunca lo pude conocer, pero eso no me impidió a hacer mi vida.

Fui adoptada por unos ricos en Chicago, me gusta mi vida, soy algo rebelde. Me encanta mi cabello negro con algo azul.

Estoy trabajando en un orfanato, y es el de donde vengo. Me encanta estar con los niños. La Señora Bree me dice que soy especial, que cuando llegue pasó algo inesperado. Ni quien le crea, yo se quien soy, ahora lo se. Después de ese día, ya no tengo que dudar quien soy.

Soy más bien como una hechicera, tengo unos poderes de vampiro, y tengo un don. Mi Don me encanta usarlo todo el tiempo. Y es magnifico, puede hacer sufrir a los demás, y controlar a los objetos.

POV EDWARD

Que jodido día me espera.

Alguien toco a mi puerta de mi habitación. Sacando de mis pensamientos. Se abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Dormiste bien?-pregunto Esme. Ella es mi madre adoptiva.

-Si-mentí- Enseguida bajo.-dije con una sonrisa torcida.

-Ok-dijo cerrando la puerta.

Suspire. No quería bajar abajo. Donde esta mi hermana y mi hermano. Técnicamente no lo son, pero no quiero dañar sus pequeños corazones. Aunque Emmet (mi hermano) es fuerte, pero en cambio Alice (mi duende, mi hermana) es mas sentimental.

Me bañe rápido y me cambie. Baje abajo, hay todos me esperaban.

-Hola, emocionado?-me pregunto Carlisle (mi "padre") con una sonrisa.

-Para que?-pregunte algo confundió.

-Tontito, para tu primer día en el instituto- dijo Alice.

-Ah…si, claro-dije tratando de sonreír.

-Vamos, que se nos hace tarde-dijo Emmett, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me subí a mi volvo, esperando que Alice y Emmett entraran a su auto, para poder seguirlos. Yo no sabía donde quedaba el instituto. Hasta que por fin se subieron los empecé a seguir. Mierda, si que eran lentos en manejar. De seguro estaba Alice tras el volante.

Al fin llegamos, estaba muy grande el instituto, era genial. Me baje de mi volvo.

-Bueno, si quieres te llevamos a tus clases-dijo mi duende

-No, gracias-dije con una sonrisa torcida- Creo que quiero buscar mis clases.

-Ok, nos vemos-dijo Emmett

Se fueron. Yo agarre mi hoja donde decía mis clases, estaba caminando. Cuando de pronto vi una chica hermosa, que tenia los libros en el piso y recogiendo sus libros. Me acerque a ella a ayudarla, recogí sus últimos libros en el suelo.

-Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen-dije con la mejor sonrisa que tuve. Le entregue sus libros. Ella se paro.

-Hola, me llamo Bella Swan-dijo algo nerviosa

-Mucho gusto-dije con una sonrisa torcida-Emmm… Sabes donde es el salón de Biología con el Profesor Wiliam

-Si, de hecho yo voy para esa clase, si quieres vamos-dijo con esa sonrisa. Que hermosa sonrisa, era tan bonita,linda,hermosa…

-Si, me encantaría-dije con una sonrisa estúpida de un enamorado

-Ok,sígueme-dijo caminando. Entramos al instituto, era más grande por fuera que adentro. Estaba mirando a Bella hasta que me saco de mis pensamientos-Oye, tengo que ir a mi casillero. El salón esta en le segundo piso, a la derecha, aula 23.

-Ok, nos vemos hay-dije retirándome de Bella

Fui primero a la Dirección para que me dieran mis libros, cuando alguien me grito de pronto.

-¡Eddy!-grito una chica. Oh no, era Tanya. Me abraso, muy fuerte para ser una chica.

-Eh!... hola-dije tartamudeando

-Y que te trae a este Instituto- dijo con una sonrisa muy malvada.

-Psss, aquí nomas-dije cerio

-Hay Eddy-dijo riéndose.

-Bueno, tengo que ir por mis otros libros, Adiós-dije tratando de huir, pero me agarro la mano.

-¡Que bien, voy contigo!-dijo con una sonrisa. Mientras que yo trataba de zafarme.

-Emmm…No, Adiós-dije mientras me largaba.

Me largue antes que me respondiera. Ahora si iba por mis libros, la secretaria era muy amable. Me fui a mi salón de biología con las indicaciones que Bella me dio. Entre al salón y hay estaba el profesor wiliam.

-Buenos días señor Cullen, por favor pase, busque un asiento-me dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos días-dije pasando al salón.

-Preséntate con tus compañeros-dijo señalando a todos. Me puse al lado del profesor y hable.

-Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen-dije con una sonrisa torcida. Me di cuenta que hay estaba bella y… la odiosa de Tanya. Tanya me daba una señal que me sentara con ella. Yo la ignore, bella tenía el asiento desocupado.

-Busca un asiento -dijo mirando los asientos vacíos.

Me fui directo a donde estaba Bella. Y a lado estaba Tanya, se escuchaba sus gruñidos desde distancia.

-Hola-dije con un susurro

-Hola, llegaste algo tarde, no crees-dijo con una _bella _sonrisa.

-Si-dije en tono de risa.

Las clases finalizo al fin. Bella y yo estamos caminado por los pasillos, y todos nos miraban.

-Oye, porque todos nos miran?-dije algo confundido

-No lo se-dijo mordiéndose el labio-Adiós me tengo que ir.

-Espera-dije tocando su mano. Entonces todos nos vieron.

…

POV BELLA

Mi encuentro con Edward era de maravilla, me enamore de él. Amor a primera vista. Recordé cuando nos conocimos.

*…*

Estaba por ir a mis clases, pero de pronto me caí, todos mis libros en el suelo. De pronto escuche una dulce voz, jamás escuchada por mis simples oídos.

-Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen-dijo con sonrisa. Me entrego mis libros. Me se pare de él, cuando vi que era muy hermoso. Y recordé el nombre que escuche de la jodida de Tanya, recuerdo que decía por fin mi Eddy viene, mi Edward Cullen.

-Hola, me llamo Bella Swan-dije algo nerviosa, no quiera más problemas con Tanya.

-Mucho gusto-dijo con una sonrisa torcida-Emmm… Sabes donde es el salón de Biología con el Profesor Wiliam

-Si, de hecho yo voy para esa clase, si quieres vamos-dije inesperadamente. Al parecer una parte mía quería estar con el. Pero otra quería salir corriendo. Pero lo dije con una sonrisa.

-Si, me encantaría-dijo con una sonrisa algo especial.

-Ok,sígueme-dije caminando, pero mi cuerpo no se quería mover . Entramos al instituto. -Oye, tengo que ir a mi casillero. El salón esta en le segundo piso, a la derecha, aula 23-dije y él se retiro.

*…..*

Edward me saco de mis pensamientos, no note que estamos caminando por el pasillo y que todos nos miran, yo ya sabía porque nos miran.

-Oye, porque todos nos miran?-dijo algo confundido

-No lo mordiéndome el labio. Todos nos miran porque él era muy guapo y yo era como alguien invisible.

-Adiós me tengo que ir-dije para terminar con las miradas, que me fastidiaban.

-Espera-dijo tocando mi mano. Entonces todos nos vieron. No esperaba estoy, pero que quería?

-Que pasa?-pregunte algo confundida.

-Estas bien?-dijo con un susurro.

-Si, pero ya se me esta haciendo tarde para ir a mi casa. Y tengo que ir caminando-dije para irme ya.

-Oh!, déjame llevarte-dijo Edward. No me esperaba eso.

-Emmm… Ok, gracias-dije con una sonrisa torcida-Pero primero, me sueltas la mano-dije viendo a todo y a mi mano.

-Ah! si, claro…perdón-dijo tartamudeando y soltando mi mano, de pronto las miradas de los demás se desvaneció.

Fuimos al estacionamiento del instituto. Y Edward se paro en un bonito auto, creo que era un volvo.

-Que te parece?-dijo con una sonrisa y yo lo mire con cara de confundida-Este es mi auto, mi volvo.

-Ah!,claro…Si, si esta bonito-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno súbete-Dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

-Gracias-dije con una sonrisa torcida. El celular de Edward sonó.

-Espérame-Dijo buscando su celular.

…

POV EDWARD

Empezó a sonar mi celular, mierda quien me esta molestando?

-Espérame-Le dije a Bella. Quien me estaba interrumpiendo de estar con Bella?

*LLAMADA*

-Hola?-pregunte para saber quien era, porque no vi la pantalla de mi celular.

-Hola, oye, donde estas?-pregunto Emmett

-Ja! En un lugar del instituto, por?- Dije en tono de broma y pregunte confundido.

-Porque estamos con Tanya, y vamos a ir a la push, quieres venir?-Dijo Emmett, sabiendo mi respuesta.

-No! Claro que no. Además estoy ocupado-dije mirando a Bella

-Que pena, Tanya se pondrá histérica, y adivina quien la tiene que aguantar, Ja!. Bueno… Que es eso muy importante?-dijo emocionado.

-Emmm…luego te cuento. Solo te diré que llegare tarde a la casa-dije colgando sin esperar respuesta.

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

-Lista Bella-dije metiéndome en mi volvo.

-Si, vámonos-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ok-dije encendiendo mi volvo-Donde esta tu casa?-pregunte. Además quería saber donde vive mi _Bella._

-Yo te guio-Dijo Bella.

-Ok-Dije. Ella me guio a una casa verde, muy bonito.

-Gracias-Dijo abriendo la puerta de mi volvo.

-Oye, te gustaría salir a… Port Angeles?-dije. Solo quería salir con ella.

-Emmm…Ok, claro. Cuando?-pregunto pensativa.

-En este momento-Dije y Bella volteo a su casa.

-Esta bien, pero déjame avisarle a mi papa-Dijo

-Seguro-dije con una sonrisa. Se levanto del asiento y fue directo a su casa.

Salió unos 4 minutos después. Los 4 minutos más largos de mi jodida vida.

-Ok, lista?-pregunte emocionado.

-Claro-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que prendía el auto.

En el camino fue muy silencioso pero sé que pronto hablaríamos.

-Listo, llegamos-Anuncie.

Salimos de mi volvo. Entramos a un centro comercial. Veíamos tiendas, etc…

-Cuéntame de tu vida?-me pregunto Bella

-Es una jodida vida-Le dije, y al parecer Bella no se sorprendió de mis palabras.

-Oh!, cuéntame más- Me dijo con una sonrisa. Entonces supe que ella quería saber de mí, no solamente para sacarme platica.

-Mmm…bueno, Yo soy adoptado, vivo con los Cullen, mi casa esta fuera de la cuidad, es muy grande, tengo dos hermanos, Alice y Emmett. Mis padres adoptivos son Carlisle y Esme. Mis padres biológicos son una mierda. Mi papa estaba en la cárcel, murió, mi mama esta muerta, se suicidio- Bella se quedo con la boca abierta. Con una cara de lo siento-Deje de ser virgen a los 16. Nunca eh tenido una novia oficial y…-Bella me interrumpió.

-Bueno… ¡eso ya no tengo que saber!-dijo algo molesto.

-Ahora cuéntame tu-dije emocionado.

-Ok-dijo pensativa-Bueno vivo en la cuidad, pero lejos del instituto. Mi papa es Charlie, el jefe de la policía, mi mama se divorcio de mi papa cuando tenia 4 años. Los quiero mucho. Mi mama se volvió a casar, se llama Phil. Soy buena en muchas materias. Soy virgen. Nunca eh tenido un novio. Y no me molesta la soledad.

-Wow!. Ja! Me alegro-dije con una sonrisa

-Porque te alegras?-pregunto confundida y molesta.

-Porque tu eres…virgen-Dije con vergüenza.

-Que bueno que te de vergüenza. Es algo incomodo, no crees?-dijo con sarcasmo.

Nos empezamos a reír hasta que una voz chillona apareció.

-¡Eddy¡-Grito una maldita voz.

-¡Hay no Tanya!-Dijo Bella

-La conoces?-dije confundido.

-Claro que si-dijo molesta.

De pronto Tanya me abrazo y me di cuenta que hay estaban todos, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Irina y Kate.

Y Bella?-pense-donde esta?. Me solté de Tanya… HAY! Ya me tiene harta.

-Hola hermano-Dijo Emmett

-Hola, que hacen aquí?-pregunte confundido. No note que tenía la mano con Tanya, en lugar de mi Bella. Me solté rápidamente de esa perra.

-Nos aburrimos de la push. Aquí nomas viendo las cosas, y además Alice, nos arrastró aquí para comprar. Bueno perdimos contra 5 chicas-dijo mi amigo Jasper, novio de mi hermana (Alice)- y tu? Que haces aquí?-pregunto confundido

-Psss aquí paseando. Me tengo que ir. ¡Adiós¡-Me fui sin esperar respuesta. Solo quería buscar a _mi_ Bella.

La vi. Ella estaba mirando unas pinturas, se veía muy tranquila.

-Hola, porque te fuiste?-pregunte algo preocupado

Suspiro, y se volteo- Es que las amigas de Tanya, Irina y Kate, me estaban empujando para que me largara y mejor me fui, para ya no estar con esas jodidas perras-dijo Bella, con la cabeza abajo.

-No te preocupes por esas mendigas-dije tomando su mano con mi mano izquierda y con la otra tomando su hermosa cara, con mis manos y dedos acariciando su hermosa mejilla me acerque para besarla. Pero ella se alejó, como no lo haría, apenas nos conocemos y yo como imbécil tratando de robarle un beso-lo siento-dije en tono triste

-Descuida, creo que los dos sentimos lo mismo, no crees?-dijo con un susurro

-¡claro que si! –dije emocionado. Ella dio un pequeño brinco, se asusto.-hay que conocernos mejor-dije mas tranquilo. Para no asustar a _mi _Bella.

-Si, me parece buena idea-dijo con una sonrisa-Pero será luego me tengo que ir, me llevas a mi casa?-pregunto

-Si, vamos-dije

El camino fue silencioso, yo ya quería verla. Y se me ocurrió una idea.

-Oye, que te parece si yo te llevo al instituto mañana. Sé que no tienes como irte, que tal si yo te llevo.-dije. Bella estaba pensativa.

-Pues un amigo me lleva-dijo Bella. Un amigo? Oh! Que mal. Me hubiera gustado.

-Oh…-es lo único que pude decir-Esta bien-dije triste

-lo siento, tal vez a la próxima-dijo saliendo de mi volvo.

-Adiós-dije con una sonrisa torcida.

-Adiós-dijo entrando a su casa.

...


	2. Capitulo 1-Los celos

Capitulo 1.-Los celos.

POV MIA

Mierda, mierda, mierda! Hoy me pidieron que trabajara tarde, hasta la noche. Aun recuerdo cuando me lo dijeron, yo le estaba preguntando otra cosa, y Bree saca otro tema estúpido.

***Flash back***  
-¡Hey! Bree-Dije seria  
-¿Qué pasa Mia?-dijo preocupada y confundida.  
-Sé que te pregunto millones de veces, ¡pero en cerio necesito saberlo!-dije casi gritando  
-No te puedo dar información de tu hermano, lo siento-dijo con tristeza. Mendiga.  
-Ok-dije molesta y largándome.  
-Espera, necesito que me cubras hoy, a la noche. Y también que me traigas unos papeles de mi oficina-dijo mirándome seriamente. ¿Que quería? Esa bruja idiota.  
-Emmm…Ok-dije molesta, fastidiada y confundida. Ya que, ya tendré que aguantar hasta la maldita noche.  
***Fin del flash***

Bree, me dio todo lo que necesitaba: Las llaves de su oficina, el nombre de la niña, etc…  
Ya era de noche, espere a que todos se fueran. Y al fin entre a su oficina. Tenia muchos cajones, y hay decía cuantos años. Así seria más fácil. Busque el documento de la tal niña. Lo encontré, me iba a salir pero de pronto se me puso una idea brillante. Busque el archivo de mi hermano, que era de 18 años. Había muchos, y no tenia poco tiempo, así que busque el apellido de mis ex papas, busque Masen. Encontré un tal Edward Cullen, empecé a leer, leer, leer. Y encontré que el tenia una hermana y esa era yo. Hay decía mi nombre. Decía que fue adoptado por un Doctor Cullen y su esposa Esme. Que viven en Forks, cerca de mí. Bueno no tanto una horas, pero vale la pena. Pero sabia que él no me creería, pues claro de una extraña y que diga que es su hermana. Estaba algo loca y tonta. Salí de esa oficina, para ir a mi casa, a buscar donde era con exactitud ese lugar.

Subí en mi Camioneta Orlando, era azul. Maneje hasta mi mansión de mis padres, entre.

-Hola, amor, porque tan tarde?-pregunto preocupada (mi mama).  
-Hagh!, no me lo recuerdes. La , me dijo que me quedara tarde para darle unos documentos. Pero creo que se porque lo hizo, ella no me puede dar los documentos de mi hermano, pero yo si puedo tenerlo…técnicamente. Y pues ahora tengo los datos de mi hermano…-me interrumpió.  
-Hija, no deberías ir tras tu pasado…de nuevo-me dijo con dulzura.  
-Ma…Se que no te gusta que lo haga, pero en cerio quiero saber como esta, te guste o no-dije algo molesta.  
-Porque tanto alboroto-pregunto mi padre, bajando las escaleras dividas en dos.  
-Mia quiere buscar otra vez a su hermano-dijo mi mama  
-Esta vez si funcionara, porque ahora se donde vive-dije  
-Mira, si ella quiere que lo haga, que lo haga, no podemos impedir lo que ella busca hace varios años.  
Mi mama se quedo callada-¡Mañana mismo lo buscare!-Anuncie, casi gritando.  
-Al menos dinos donde vive-dijo mi madre.  
-No, lo siento-Dije. No quería que lo supieran. No se que harían para que yo no lo encuentre.  
-Bueno, vámonos ya todos a la cama, ya es muy tarde-dijo mi papa.

Me fui a mi enorme cuarto morado, me encanta el morado, mi color favorito. Entre ya muy cansada, así como estaba vestida me metí a mi cama. Ya estaba muy agotada.

Me levante temprano para ya ir a buscar a ese lugar. Pero primero tenia que llamar a Bree, para pedirle permiso para faltar.

*LLAMADA*

-Hola?-pregunto algo dormida, de seguro era una dormilona.  
-Te iba a visar que voy a faltar hoy. Te voy a dejar las llaves en las macetas que están al lado de tu puerta de tu oficina, y los documentos en tu oficina.  
-Emmm…Esta bien, ah! Suerte-dijo. Creo que sonriendo. Al parecer ella de seguro ya sabía que pasaba.  
-Gracias-dije emocionada. Por fin conocería a mi hermano, al tal Edward.

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Fui por mi Camioneta Orlando. Me subí y conduje al orfanato. Deje como le dije a Bree las cosas e inmediatamente me subí de nuevo a mi camioneta. Estaba muy emocionada por ¡conocerlo al fin!-pensé.

…

POV EDWARD

Me desperté esta mañana pensando en _mi_ Bella. Baje abajo antes de que alguien me despertara.

-Hola, a todos-dije con una sonrisa  
-Hola, por que esa cara hermanito-pregunto emocionada mi duende.  
-No se-mentí. Claro que sabia por que era por _mi_ Bella.  
-Por esa cara veo que es por una chica-dijo Emmett.  
-Ufff…claro que no…se me nota mucho?-pregunte preocupado  
-Ja! Les dije-dijo Emmett. Empezaron a reírse. Me dio igual.  
-Me tengo que ir-Anuncie.

Me quería ir rápido para ver quien era ese tal amigo de Bella. Conduje hasta el instituto. Estacione hasta mi volvo, me Salí de mi auto, espere hasta que llegara el tal amigo. De pronto una camioneta roja aprecio. Hay estaba Bella, y su amigo. Me acerque a ellos a saber quien era.

-Hola, Bella-dije  
-Hola, Edward. El es mi amigo Jacob Black-dijo mirándolo. Ese hombre era algo moreno, fuerte, pero no alto para mi-Jake el es mi amigo Edward Cullen-Anuncio  
-Mucho gusto-dije con una sonrisa torcida  
-Bueno adiós _Bella_-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Me dio tanta rabia verlos juntos.  
-Adiós, Jake-dijo soltándose de el.  
-¿Y desde cuando lo conoces?-pregunte cuando se fue.  
-Desde pequeños, su papa y mi papa se conocen desde la infancia-dijo  
-Oh!-es lo único que pude decir-Recuerdas que te dije que teníamos que conocernos mejor-le recordé  
-Si, si…me lo dijiste ayer, como olvidarlo-dijo en tono de broma.  
-Bueno pensé que seria bueno que yo te llevara al instituto-dije caminado con ella  
-Mmm…Si, creo que seria bueno-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.  
-Ok, empecemos mañana-dije levantando mi brazo derecha para apoyarme en ella. A Ella no le importo, porque no es exactamente para apoyarme. No se quito de la posición donde estábamos, continuamos caminando.

Entramos al instituto y casi todos nos miraban, había pocas personas porque era temprano. La lleve a su casillero estaba algo lejos del mío y al parecer muy cerca del de Tanya, hay estaba su casillero con sus enormes letras dichas TANYA.

-Bueno, este es mi casillero-dijo abriéndolo  
-Estas muy cerca de Tanya, ¿verdad?-dije mirando el casillero de Tanya  
-Si-dijo en tono de molesta-Y hablando de Tanya-dijo con irritación.  
-Hola, ¡Eddy!-dijo Tanya  
-¡Deja de llamarme así!-dije casi gritando.  
-¿Y que haces con ella?-dijo refiriéndose de Bella.  
-De que hablas, yo puedo hablar y estar con ella, cuando quiera-dije  
-Que te importa perra-dijo Bella. Me sorprendió mucho cuando lo dijo. Se podía escuchar los gruño de Tanya.  
-Ja!-dijo Tanya. Bella apunto de querer atacar a Tanya la detuve. Tanya también estaba apunto de atacar a Bella, pero me puse enfrente de ellas.  
-Vámonos amor-dijo Tanya, tomándome de mi brazo y jalándome hasta otro lugar. Tanya no se porque era muy fuerte pero deje que me jalara. Pude ver que Bella rodo los ojos y dijo algo pero no escuche. No se porque Bella rodo sus hermosos ojos.

POV BELLA  
-Vámonos amor-Dijo Tanya. Jalando a Edward, Edward no se detuvo y se largo con ella.  
Rodé mis ojos –Bien, lárgate-dije, pero no creo que me escucharan.

Iba ir a mis clases, cuando recordé que Jacob no me llevaría a mi casa hoy, tenia que ir caminando. NO le iba a pedir a Edward que me llevara, ahora no, con lo que paso con lo de Tanya, Agh! …Iba a tener clase de lenguaje con la hermana de Edward, Alice, no lo note. Hasta que Edward me dijo de sus hermanos. Entre al salón, todavía temprano, y luego entro Alice. Alice, me noto, y quiso sentarse al lado mío.

-Hola, Soy Alice Cullen ¿y tu?-pregunto  
-Soy Isabella pero llámame Bella-dije  
-Hola, Bella. ¿Eres nueva?-pregunto y yo solté una carcajeada-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida.  
-No, no soy nueva, eh estado en esta clase desde el principio igual que tu-dije  
-Oh! Ups, lo siento, no sabia-dijo en tono de disculpa.  
-Descuida, ni yo, hasta que tu hermano me conto de ti-dije  
-¿Emmett?-pregunto confundida  
-No, Edward-dije y ella puso de cara de ¿Cómo?  
-¿Edward?-pregunto y yo asentí- ¡Valla!-la mire confundida.  
-¿Qué?-pregunte confundida.  
-Es que mi hermano, no se… pensé que todavía no tenia amigos o _amigas_-dijo resaltando la de amigas.  
-Emmm…psss, que digo-dije en tono de broma.  
-Ja! Cierto-dijo con una amplia sonrisa-¿Te gusta ir de compras?-pregunto emocionada.  
-Me encanta-dije con una sonrisa  
-¿En serio?-dijo, yo asentí- ¡Wuaw! ¿Te gustaría ir de compras con migo después del instituto?. Mi novio no le gusta y a mi amiga Rosalie tampoco, y ni se diga de mis hermanos.-dijo en tono de broma  
-Si claro, me encantaría-dije  
-Ok, nos vemos después de clases, mi auto es uno amarillo, de seguro lo encontraras con facilidad-dijo  
-Ja! Ok, nos vemos hay-dije  
-Ok-dijo con una sonrisa

Al final las clases se pasaron muy rápido. Solo me faltaba ir con Alice, hay estaba su auto amarillo como dijo. Único, Ja! Pero primero tenia que llamar a mí papa, Charlie.

*LLAMADA*

-¿Hola, papa?-dije  
-Hola, hija, ¿como estas?-pregunto  
-Bien, solo quiera decirte que me iré de compras con una amiga, ¿esta bien?-dije  
-Si, claro, solo no llegues tan tarde-dijo  
-Ok, gracias-dije colgando

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

-Hola-dijo una dulce voz, era Edward.  
-Hola-dije con una sonrisa torcida  
-¿Que haces?-pregunto mirando el auto amarillo.  
-Voy con Alice de compras y ¿tu?-dije  
-Oh! Vas con mi hermana de compras, ¿te gusta ir de compras?-dijo pensativo  
-Si, me encanta-dije  
-¡Hola!-dijo Alice-¿Vas a ir con nosotras de compras?-pregunto emocionada  
-Emmm…-dijo Edward pensativo  
-Oh! Vamos, invitare a Jasper y si quieres a Emmett y Rosalie-dijo casi brincando. Yo estaba muy nerviosa por conocer a Emmett, Jasper y a Rosalie, no sabia como eran.  
-Ok, vamos, pero no nos hagan cargar las bolsas-dijo en tono de broma, Edward.  
Alice empozo a reírse pero de pronto su cara se puso seria-No prometo-dijo Alice. Edward y yo nos reímos por lo que dijo Alice. Empezaron a llamarlos, Edward a Emmett que invitara a Rosalie, Alice con Jasper. -dijeron que si-dijo de un brinco.  
-También Emmett y Rosalie-dijo Edward  
-Bueno hay que esperarlos-dijo Alice-Hay que encontrar vestidos para la fiesta-dijo emocionada-Bella, ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta?-dijo con una sonrisa  
-Si ven-dijo Edward  
-Emmm…No se que fiesta hablan-dije con una sonrisa torcida  
-Ah! Claro, bueno es una fiesta que mis papas nos dejaron hacer, va ir varas personas, diferentes por cada quien, si quieres invitar a alguien-dijo Alice con una amplia sonrisa  
-Ok, gracias-dije regresándole la sonrisa  
-¡Al fin llegan!- Anuncio Edward viendo a Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. Quise huir, correr pero mis piernas no respondían.  
-Tu eres Bella Swan, ¿no?-Pregunto Rosalie  
-Si-le respondí  
-Mucho gusto, yo soy Rosalie Hale y el es mi hermano Jasper Halen-dijo arrastrando a Jasper hasta ella. Me cayó muy Rosalie, era muy amable.  
-Hola, Bella-dijo Jasper. Me cayó muy bien, pero ahora solo quedaba Emmett  
-Hola, Jasper-dije nerviosa  
-Dime Jazz-dijo  
-Ok-dije con una simple sonrisa  
-Hola me llamo Emmett Cullen, mucho gusto conocerte Bella-dijo muy emocionado y creo que en un tono de broma.  
-Hola, Emmett-dije  
-¡Bueno que esperan!-grito Alice-Hay que ir ya al centro comercial. Vámonos. Jasper vienes con migo, Edward tu te vas con Bella, Emmett te vas con Rosalie.- Todos seguimos las indicaciones de Alice, creo que le tenían miedo. Subí al volvo de Edward.

-¡Wow! Nunca pensé que te gustara las compras y que irías con mi hermana y al final con todos nosotros-dijo riéndose.  
-Ja! Yo lo único que no pensé era que iría con ustedes de compras y más con lo que dijo Alice-le di una sonrisa  
-¿Qué dijo mi duende?-me pregunto pensativo  
-¿Duende?-pregunte confundida  
-Es como un apodo, no le molestas así que le digo así.  
-Oh! Bueno ella me dijo que no les gustaba ir de compras, ¿eso es verdad? –Pregunte con una sonrisa amable  
-Si, así es, no nos gusta, y a veces hace pucheros para que la acompañen, siempre caigo y Emmett, bueno a todos.-Empezamos a reírnos y no nos dimos cuenta que ya estábamos en Port Ángeles. No me gusto el recuerdo que tuve cuando fui con Edward y me encontré con la perra de Tanya.  
Entramos Alice y yo estamos muy emocionadas fui por cada tienda de paso, yo sonreí y mucho todo el camino. No se porque pero estaba muy Feliz al lado de Alice y...Edward.  
-Veo que te estas divirtiendo-dijo Edward  
-Si, mucho-dije soltando las bolsas, yo no las aguantaba  
-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado  
-Si, solo es que ya me canse de cargar esas bolsas-dije sentándome  
-Déjame ayudarte-dijo levantando las bolsas.  
-Gracias, pero creo que ya me quiero ir. Me siento algo mal-dije  
-Ok, déjame llevarte-dijo  
-Ok, gracias- Nos fuimos de hay, batallo mucho, ya que me estaba apoyando de el, y cargar las bolsas, me sentía culpable, pero el se ofreció, subimos a su volvo, y me llevo a mi casa.  
-Gracias por traerme-dije  
-Ya deja de decir gracias-dijo en tono de burla. Me acerque, y le di un beso en la mejilla.  
-Adiós-le dije  
-Adiós-me dijo con tristeza- Oye, recuerda que te llevare mañana al instituto-dijo con una sonrisa  
-Si, claro-le del volví una sonrisa.

Me despedí de el y fui derecho a mi casa con las bolsas. Entre y hay estaba mi papa.  
-Hola, papa, ¿como estas?-dije  
-Bien, hija. Veo que compraste mucha ropa-dijo viendo las bolsas  
-Ah! Si. Fui con un grupo-dije  
-Oh! Y ¿como te fue?-dijo  
-Emmm…Bien hasta que me sentí mareada, estaba cargando muchas bolsas, por eso-dije para que no se preocupara.  
-Mmm…¿Mareada?-dijo pensativo, y vi a que le llevaba esos pensamientos.  
Abrí mis ojos como platos-¡Papa, soy virgen!-grite, no podía creer que pensara eso.  
-Es que...-le interrumpí, no podía pensar en esa asquerosa cosa que pensaba mi papa.  
-Papa, pro favor, en serio-dije algo molesta  
-Bueno te creo-dijo mi papa  
-¡Gracias!- dije con ironía. Me fui a mi cuarto a guardar la nueva ropa, y mis nuevos vestidos. Me encantaron todos. Ya era algo tarde así que me fui a dormir.

POV MIA

Salí directo a Forks después de mi parada del orfanato, fui a investigar al tal . Entre a un hospital y fui con una secretaria de hay.  
-Hola, necesito saber del -dije  
-¿Para que lo necesita?-dijo la secretaria  
-Es un asunto personal-le dije-Me podría decir del -dije mirando seriamente a esa idiota.  
-Ahora esta con unos pacientes, si quiere esperar-Dijo amablemente.  
-No, creo que luego lo buscare-dije retirándome de hay, no me espere una respuesta y me largue. Sali hasta esperar que el , saliera, aunque no sabia quien era. No le iba a hablar solo le iba a seguir hasta su casa, pero creo que es algo raro, pero valdrá la pena. Espere hasta que un Doctor salió, y en un lado de su uniforme decía , hay era mi señal, el se fue en su auto y yo me fui en mi camioneta. Lo seguí cuidadosamente, pero me di cuenta que el se salió de la cuidad, lo deje de seguir y me aleje, ¿A dónde va ese hombre?, ¿Dónde carajos vive? Deje de preguntarme cosas en mi mente que no serian respondidas hoy. Fui a Port Ángeles a distraerme, no podía pensar que otro día más sin me hermano. Hasta que se ocurrió una idea, mañana iría otra vez al hospital, pero esta vez sin preguntar por el, iría a su auto y pondría un dispositivo de rastreo, se que era malo y cruel, pero que podría hacer. Ya era de noche, así que me fui de nuevo a Chicago, tenia que pensar como estar cerca de el. Me fui a mi mansión de mis padres. Y me dormí muy rápido, realmente estaba agotada.

POV BELLA

Me desperté muy temprano, la costumbre de siempre. Me bañe y me cambie. Estaba esperando a Edward hasta que un ruido de un auto se acerco, era Edward en su volvo, Salí para saludarlo.  
-Hola, ¿descansaste bien?-pregunte  
-Si ¿y tu?-pregunto con una sonrisa.  
-También- dije entregándole una sonrisa. Dije abrazándolo-Bueno, vámonos-dije  
-Ok-dijo soltándome. Nos subimos a su volvo. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Estuvo muy silencioso, no se porque .Llegamos muy rápido al instituto.  
-Bueno, llegamos-dijo apagando el motor. Se levanto de su asiento y fue a mí a mi lugar, me abrió la puerta.  
-Gracias-dije levantándome del asiento.  
-De nada-dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Caminamos por el pasillo, pero tenia que ir a mi casillero, pero no quería que se encontrara con Tanya.  
-Voy al baño-mentí  
-Ok, te veo luego-dijo y se fue.

Fui a mi casillero, tenia Matemáticas primero, creo que me tocaba con Rosalie. Agarre mis libros y alguien se me acerco, no sabía quien.  
-Hola-dijo  
-Hola, ¿que haces aquí?, Jacob-dije confundida  
-Pues quería verte y preguntarte algo-dijo con una voz seria  
-Esta bien, dime-le dije preocupada  
-Pues te voy a preguntar por Cullen-Dijo. ¿Cullen? ¿Qué pensaba Jacob?-¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos?-pregunto algo molesto y creo que celoso.  
- ¿Estas celoso?-dije en tono de burla  
-No! Claro que no, solo responde-dijo irritado  
-¿Por qué piensas eso?-pregunte mirándolo a las ojos.  
-¡Responde!-gruño. ¿Por que siempre se alteraba? Me hartaba, y no se controla.  
-No, Jake. Responde tú. ¿Por qué piensas eso?-dije molesta. Se escucho los dientes de Jacon gruñir, se fue, no se porque. ¡Agh!-pensé.  
Me fui ahora si a mi clases. Entre al salón, al parecer todavía era temprano. Empecé a leer el Libro de Romeo & Julieta, ese era el tema de mi clase de Literatura. Empezaron a venir personas al salón, y en ellos Rosalie. Le sonreí como para que se sentara conmigo, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó conmigo.  
-Hola, Bella. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar?-pregunto preocupada.  
-Hola Rosalie…-me interrumpió  
-Dime Rose-dijo con una sonrisa amable  
-Ok, Rose…me sentí mal por tantas bolsas que cargar-dije en tono de risa con lo de las bolsas-Y Edward se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa-dije  
-Oh! Bueno, me alegro que Edward te ayudara-dijo  
-Si-dije con una sonrisa recordando a Edward. Me saque de mis pensamientos para poder preguntar sobre la fiesta-Oye, Rose, ¿sabes cuando es la fiesta?-pregunte  
-¿Vas a ir?-dijo-Bueno es el viernes a las 7-dijo emocionada- van a ir familiares y amigos conocidos, será algo elegante-dijo algo seria.  
-Ok, gracias-dije. No sabía que era algo familiar. Empezó la clase, y yo no podía de pensar como seria la fiesta. Siguió la siguiente clase, era con Alice en Artes. Estaba esperándola, para poder pregúntale sobre la fiesta, me ponía nerviosa de tan solo conocer a los familiares de alguien más. Todos entraron al salón y Alice se sentó conmigo. Nos avisaron que el Maestro que iba a dar la clase, que según esta en una junta.  
-Hola, Alice-dije  
-Hola, Bella-dijo con una sonrisa  
-Oye, te iba a preguntar de la fiesta-dije  
-Ah! Claro, es el viernes a las 7. Vendrán unos familiares, más bien primos de nuestra edad-por eso es la fiesta, y es algo elegante, pero no tanto.-dijo. Todo lo que me dijo Rosa tenia razón lo elegante, la familia, todo, me puse nerviosa, porque yo esperaba que Rose se equivocara-¿Vas a ir?-pregunto emocionada  
-Emmm…Si, creo que si-dije  
-¡Genial!-dijo con una sonrisa, le devolví la sonrisa-¿Nos vemos después de clases?, para que te lleve a mi casa para ver que vestidos nos ponemos.-dijo.  
-Ok,gracias, pero hay que ir a mi casa por la ropa, hay esta-dije con una sonrisa amable.  
-Claro-dijo regresándome la sonrisa. Salimos de la escuela, al fin terminado las clases de ñana era viernes, mañana era la fiesta. Fui al estacionamiento del instituto, y me encontré con Jacob.  
-Hola-dije seria  
-No me respondiste-dijo molesto  
-Tu tampoco-dije irritada  
-¡Hay por favor!-grito molesto. Dijo con ironía.  
-¿Qué pasa, Black?-pregunto una hermosa voz, era Edward. Sin darme cuenta Edward estaba a lado mío.  
-Ya vámonos Edward-dije volteándome hacia el. Agarro mi mano con dulzura y me guio hasta su volvo. Pero Jacob me jalo con su brazo muy fuertemente hasta donde estaba el. Edward no lo noto por un instante hasta que grite del dolor.  
-Ah! Jacob, ¿que te pasa?-dije soltándome de la mano de el.  
-¿Qué te pasa Black?-pregunto Edward poniéndose enfrente de mi, en forma de "protección", Edward no espero una respuesta y se fue contra Jacob, iniciando una pelea. En un medio segundo Edward y Jacob ya estaban en el suelo y ya todos los veían. Estaban en vueltos en un circulo de personas gritando ¡Pelea! Yo no sabia que hacer, Alice y Rosalie estaban al lado mio, viendo como Emmett y Jasper se ponían enfrente de ellos para separarlos. Emmett sosteniendo a Edward y Jasper a Jacob.  
-Cálmense-dijo Emmett. Edward dejo de luchar entre los brazos de Emmett y Emmett lo soltó, sin dudarlo. Jasper solo a Jacob muy rápido, como si lo corriera de el. Jacob se fue en su camioneta roja, muy enojado, Jake, prendió el auto y se me quedo mirando por medio segundo y se largo. Suspire y me dirige hasta Edward que no estaba muy lejos de mi.  
-¿Estas bien?-dije preocupada  
-Si-dijo Edward  
-No debiste haberte metido en nuestra discusión-le regañe  
-Lo se, pero no me importo, ese imbécil, nunca me cayo bien-dijo muy cerio  
-¿Lo conoces?-dije pensativa. Pensé que Edward lo decía por que si, pero creo que había algo más.  
-Si-dijo con la cabeza abajo. No sabía que paso entre ellos dos.  
-Mierda, Edward, estas sangrando-dije nerviosa y preocupada. Emmett se acerco.  
-¿Quieres que te llevemos a un hospital?-pregunto Emmett  
-No, estoy bien, solo es sangre-dijo simplemente  
-Bueno hermanito, Bella y yo nos vamos-dijo  
-¿A dónde?-pregunto Edward  
-Vamos ir a mi casa por los vestidos y luego la de Alice-dije. Edward puso una hermosa sonrisa emocionado.  
-¡Genial!-dijo Edward  
-Bueno, vámonos Alice-dije dirigiéndome a Alice  
-Si, Adiós-Se despidió Alice. Nos fuimos a su auto amarillo. Le dije donde vivía y Alice fue directo a mis indicaciones-Bueno, llegamos-Anuncio. Entramos y hay estaba Charlie.  
-Hola, papa-dije con una sonrisa-Ella es Alice Cullen-Anuncie  
-Mucho gusto-Saludo Alice  
-No lo vamos a molestar solo venimos por unas ropas-dijo Alice con una sonrisa amable  
-Diviértanse-dijo mi papa simplemente.  
-Ok-dije y le hice una señal de subir a las escaleras donde esta mi cuarto. Subimos-Los vestidos están en el ropero-dije mirándola, ella estaba observando muy lentamente mi cuarto. Ella solo asintió y fue al ropero.  
-Están muy bonitos-dijo mirándolos  
-Si, me encantaros y me gustan los que tienen encaje-dije  
-A mi también-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.-Oye, ¿hacemos una pijama da, con Rose?-pregunto muy ilusionada- ¡Vamos! –me rogo-En mi casa, ¿si?-pregunto muy emocionada.  
-Ok, esta bien-dije con una sonrisa-pero primero pregúntale a tu mama-dije  
-Ok, enseguida le llamo-dijo saltando. Se fue a la esquina de la ventana para hacer su llamada-¿Hola?... ¡Edward pásame a mama!... ¿Hola?...Mama, te iba a preguntar que si podía hacer una pijama da hoy, con Rose y Bella…Es una amiga…¿Entonces si?...¡Gracias!-Colgó Alice y se dirigió hacia mi-¡Dijo que si! –Anuncio  
-Ok, llámale ahora a Rosalie-dije  
-Sipi-dijo brincando. Se puso de nuevo en la esquina de la venta-¿Hola Rose?...Hola, ¿Oye quieres ir a una pijama da en mi casa, con Bella?...Ok…Hoy…Te veo hay-dijo y luego colgó-¡Listo!  
-Ok, ya tengo los vestidos, vamos-dije con una sonrisa plena  
-Ok, vamos-dijo abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto. Ella cargo unos cuantos vestidos al igual que yo, lleve ropa para quedarme hay. Bajamos y hay todavía estaba Charlie.  
-Papa, voy a quedarme con Alice a su casa, ¿Esta bien?-pregunte  
-Si, claro, pero llega temprano a la escuela-dijo. Yo asentí y me retire de hay. Alice subió los vestidos al auto y se subió a auto. Recibió un mensaje.  
-Rosalie, ya esta en mi casa…Vámonos-dijo prendiendo el auto. Salimos de la cuidad, donde vivía Edward, me puse nerviosa, nunca pensé en como seria sus padres. Llegamos y como dijo Edward era muy grande-Esta es mi casa-dijo mirando la enorme casa. Alguien salió y nos recibió, Era Emmett,Jasper,Rosalie y Edward.  
-Listas para la pijama da para _CHICAS-_dijo resaltando la palabra chicas y mirando a los chicos.  
-¡Hay vamos! Podemos visitarlas en el cuarto de Alice, al cabo esta muy cerca del nuestro.  
-¿Ustedes también van a hacer una?-pregunte en tono de burla y confundida  
-Mas bien Noche de Chicos-dijo Jazz.  
-¡Vamos! Bella, hay que probarnos los vestidos para mañana-dijo brincando.  
-Si-dije simplemente. Sacamos los vestidos del auto amarillo y nos dirigimos a la enorme y estaba muy espacioso, dos adultos salieron (creo) de la cocina.  
-Mama, ella es Isabella Swan-dijo Alice  
-Hola, Isabella-dijo la Señora  
-Por favor díganme Bella-dije  
-Mucho gusto Bella, yo soy Carlisle-dijo- Y ella es mi esposa Esme.  
-Mucho gusto-dije amablemente.  
-Bueno creo que ya los conociste, vamos-dijo Edward  
-Bella va con migo Edward-dijo Alice  
-Vamos Alice, Adiós Edward-dije despidiéndome de el. Nos fuimos de hay, a la hitación de Alice, siguiéndonos Rose.  
-¡Wow! Alice que hermosa habitación-dije mirando las cosas de Alice  
-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa  
-Hay que probarnos los vestidos-dije  
-Si, vamos-dijo poniendo los vestidos enfrente de nosotras. Pusimos música y empezamos a cambiarnos, al parecer Rosalie también trajo vestidos. Al final me iba a poner un vestido con encajes en casi todo el cuerpo. Me encanta. Ya empezó de ser noche, me puse a poner la pijama da. Estábamos todas dormidas hasta que alguien o varias personas entraron.  
-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Alice enojada y gritando.  
-Queríamos verlas-dijo Edward. Yo me estaba haciendo la dormida. Edward se acerco a mí, y me beso en la mejilla.  
-¿Qué…estas…haciendo?-pregunte separando cada palabra  
-Nada-dijo Edward. Emmett y Jasper empezaron a reírse.  
-¿Qué horas son?-pregunte medio dormida  
-Como la de la mañana-dijo Jasper  
-Queremos ver una película con ustedes-dijo Emmett  
-¡A esta hora!-dijo Rose  
-Si-dijo Emmett simplemente.  
-Vamos, chicas, ¿si?-dijo Edward, que aun estaba a mi lado.  
-Esta… bien-dijo Alice  
-Ok-dijo Rosalie  
-Ok…-dije demasiado dormida. Empezaron a escucharles pasos por la habitación, y de repente ya estaba la película. No me di cuenta que estaba acostada en el pecho de Edward, era tan cálido, tierno. Lo amo.  
Alice,Rose,Jasper y yo, ya estábamos dormidos, solo quedaban Edward y Emmett. Desperte en el pecho de Edward, me encanto estar con el.

-Buenos días-dije hacia Edward, de seguro todo estaban abajo desayunando.  
-Hola-dijo Edward levantándose para sentarse a mi lado-¿dormiste bien? –Pregunto con dulzura  
-Demasiado, gracias-dije con una sonrisa  
-¿De que?-pregunto Edward, o algo así…creo que quería que lo dijera.  
-Porque…-suspire-porque fue mi primera noche sin pesadillas, gracias y dormí muy cómoda a tu lado- dije acercándome para darle un beso en la mejilla, al parecer el también lo iba a hacer y nos dimos un beso. Ese beso cálido, apasionante, encantador, romántico.  
-Lo siento-dijo Edward soltándose de mis labios  
-¿Por qué?-dije confundida, el se confundió mas con mi pregunta.  
-¿Por qué?...-dijo repitiendo mi pregunta  
-Si, ¿porque?...a mi me encanto ese beso y tu dices lo siento-dije algo triste  
-¿Te gusto?-pregunto pensativo  
-Me encanto-dije levantándome y largándome de esa habitación. Baje y hay estaban todos.  
-Hola, Bella… ¿Descansaste?-dijo Alice  
-Si, gracias-dije con una plena sonrisa, escuche los pasos de Edward bajando por las escaleras. Yo inmediatamente me fui con los demás a la cocina, para poder evitarlo. De seguro a el no le gusto el beso-¡Mierda!-pensé  
-Hola-saludo Edward. No me di cuenta que tenia la pijama, era la única, incluso Edward ya tenia su ropa  
-Voy a cambiarme-le dije a Alice en un susurro. Me fui de la cocina, pase por cerca de Edward pero lo evite.  
Me cambie rápidamente y baje rápido, no quería que Alice me dejara con Edward. Alice ya termino desayunar, casi todos, excepto Jasper, Edward y Rosalie.  
-Vamos Bella-dijo Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Yo solo asentí y me fui con Alice al instituto.


	3. Capitulo 2- ¿Te gusto?

Capitulo 2: ¿Te gusto?

POV MIA

Me desperté muy alegre, hoy seria el día que por fin vería a mi hermano. Desperté en mi cama con mi pijama, no supe como llegue aquí, solo recuerdo que estaba muy cansada.

Baje para desayunar.

-Hola, papa-dije tomando un vaso de jugo  
-Hola, ¿Dormiste bien?-pregunto mi papa, amablemente.  
-Si-dije, como no podría dormir bien. Realmente estaba muy cansada- ¿y tu?-pregunte para ser amable.  
-Pues…-dijo pensativo-Estaba esperando para hablar contigo-dijo cerio, esa era mi señal para salir corriendo, pero mis piernas no respondían. Por que ya sabia que me iba a preguntar, de mi hermano.- ¿Cómo te fue con tu hermano?-pregunto. Mierda, ya sabia que diría eso.  
-Psss…que te puedo decir-dije evadiendo su pregunta-Adiós, me tengo que ir temprano.

Salí de mi casa y fui directo al orfanato. Tenia que renunciar, no tenía tiempo. Fui por mi Camioneta Orlando y arranque rápidamente para ir. Llegue rápida, ya que conduje como loca. Entre a esa casa.

-Hola, Bree-dije acercándome  
-Hola, ¿Cómo te fue?-Dijo Bree. ¿!Qué!? ¿Ahora todos querían saber die mi hermano?  
-Hablando de eso, te quería decir que…-mi voz se quebró, la verdad yo amo trabajar aquí. Conocer a los niños que sufren al igual que yo lo hacia-…renuncio-dije simplemente. Sacando esa palabra más triste para mí.  
-Entiendo-dijo Bree, con una sonrisa- Ahora tienes mucho que hacer- me recordó- Adiós y suerte. Ah! Aquí siempre habrá un lugar para ti.  
-Gracias, Bree-le dije amablemente- Oye, ¿Qué día es hoy?-pregunte. La verdad no sabia, estaba muy distraída.  
-Jueves-me recordó  
-Ok…-dije simplemente, pero tenia que hacer amable con esa mujer, me ayudo ¡mucho!-…gracias-dije retirándome.

Me subí a mi camioneta y conduje hasta Forks. Llegue. Llegue al hospital, no entre, solo fui acercándome al auto de Carlisle. Me acerque. Busque una piedra mediana. Moví manos en forma de una & y salió un polvo, la magia hacia lo suyo. La meti en el auto de Carlisle y solo espere y me fui, hasta esperar hasta mañana.

POV EDWARD

Después de que Alice se llevo a mi Bella, me fui con los chicos.

-Bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunte. Aunque no quería hacer nada.  
-Pues, pensamos ver una película con las chicas- dijo Jazz con maldad. Algo tramaban.  
-Están ocupadas-dije simplemente- y NO creo que Alice quiera que le interrumpamos, en un momento como este-dije. No podría creer lo que escuchaba, parecía que no conocía a Alice.  
-No lo haremos ahora, sino en la noche, bueno más bien en la madrugada- dijo oso (Emmett) emocionado. No entendía el "plan" del oso de Jazz.

Pasamos muy sigue di por la habitación de Alice, que tenia música muy fuerte. El oso y Jazz, y yo nos echamos a carcajadas. Todos nosotros (los chicos= empezaron a esperar la noche. Ya eran como la de la madrugada y fuimos al cuarto de ese duende. Todas están dormidas cuando entramos. Alice se despertó.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto Alice enojada y gritando lo que causo que se despertara Rose. Bella aun no se despertaba, dormía como un ángel, ella es un ángel.  
-Queríamos verlas-dije. En realidad yo solo quería ver a mi Bella. Ahora se porque era el "plan" de los chicos. No pude aguantar y me acerque a ella. Se veía muy hermosa, me acerque a darle un beso en su mejilla. Se lo di, ella al parecer estaba despierta, pero haciéndose la dormida.

-¿Qué…estas…haciendo?-pregunto separando cada palabra. Podía escuchar las risas de los chicos, pero me valió.  
Rápidamente dije-Nada-me sentí un total idiota.  
-¿Qué horas son?-pregunto Bella adormilada.  
Jasper respondió- Como la de la mañana.  
-Queremos ver una película con ustedes-dijo el oso. Yo todavía miraba a mi Bella.  
-¡A esta hora!-dijo Rosalie, sacándome de mi burbuja.  
-Si-dijo Emmett simplemente.  
-Vamos, chicas, ¿si?-dije. Ya solo quería estar con ella.  
-Esta…bien-dijo Alice resinándose.  
-Ok-dijo Rose  
-Ok…-dijo Bella a mi lado, muy adormilada todavía. Pusieron la película, no sabia cual, solo miraba a Bella. Bella empezó a decir cosas en susurros-Te quiero-se levanto un poco y se puso en mi pecho y hay quedo dormida, no me importo y la deje dormir. Yo también me quede dormido, al igual que el oso.  
-Emmett-susurre para que mi Bella no se despierte  
-¿Qué pasa Edward?-pregunto  
-Ya apaga la televisión y hay que dormir-le ordene. El hizo lo que le dije y nos quedamos dormidos.

Alguien toco mi espalda y me despertó  
-Hermano, vamos a desayunar- me dijo la duende  
-Ok, vallan yo despertare a Bella un poco más tarde-dije en un susurro que solo Alice escucharía. Me quede viendo a Bella hasta que sus ojos hermosos se abrieron.

-Buenos, días-dijo mirando a su alrededor, de seguro noto que estaban abajo.  
-Hola-la salude. Me levante para sentarme a su lado-¿Dormiste bien?-pregunte amablemente.  
-Demasiado, gracias-dijo con una _Bella_ sonrisa. Me confundí porque dijo gracias.  
-¿De que?-pregunte confundido  
-Porque…-suspiro-porque fue mi primera noche sin pesadillas-¿Pesadillas? Quería preguntarle pero la deje continuar-gracias y dormí muy cómoda a tu lado- Se acerco a mi y yo me acerque a ella, para darle un beso. Nos dimos un tierno beso, cariñoso, amable, y con… ¿pasión? De seguro ella quería darme un beso en la mejilla (pensé). Me aleje de ella, porque fui un total grosero. Además no creo que sintió lo mismo, yo le robe el beso.  
-Lo siento-dije  
-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida. Yo me quede sorprendido y confundido con su pregunta. Porque…fui un total imbécil en robarte un beso, el beso mas hermoso de mi vida.  
-Si, ¿Por qué?...a mi me encanto ese beso y tu dices lo siento-dijo triste. Yo no aguantaba que por un momento este triste mi Bella.  
-¿Te gusto?-dije confundido, aun no comprendía, estaba confundido, como es que le gusto que le robe un beso.  
-Me encanto-dijo parándose y yéndose.

Me quede hay por pocos segundo, hasta que supe que era tarde para el instituto. Me bañe muy rápido, me cambien, unos pantalones negros, zapatos negros, camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra, todo emo- Ja!-pensé.


	4. Capitulo 3- Amigos y ¿Desconocidos?

Capitulo 3: Amigos y ¿Desconocidos?

POV BELLA

-Estoy muy enojada con Edward-le dije a Alice, en ese momento ella esta conduciendo.  
-¿Por qué, Bella?-pregunto Alice mirándome en unos segundo-Algo paso mientras desayunamos, ¿verdad?-asentí-¿Qué paso?  
-Nos besamos-dije y enseguida se puso muy emocionada, pero a los pocos segundos confundida.  
-Entonces, ¿Por qué estas enojada con el?-pregunto confundía  
-Pues…creo que a el no le gusto el beso-dije triste-Pero no importa, la verdad no se porque mierda me enojo, si a el no le gusto…psss…que puedo hacer, ¿no?-dije seria  
-Bella, no digas eso, se que mi hermano le gustas-dijo Alice. No respondí. Llegamos al instituto muy temprano.

Se estaciono y bajamos enseguida, vi una camioneta roja. Era Jacob. Me puse nerviosa, tenía que afrontarlo. Se veía lastimado, con golpes en la cara, en cambio Edward, la verdad no se noto que peleo.  
-Alice, luego te veo-dije y me retire.

Me acerque a el y le dije tímidamente- Hola.  
-No esta Cullen, ¿verdad?-dijo irritado.  
-No, al parecer no-Cuanto deseaba que Edward este aquí. Quería que me protegiera. Aunque Jake sea mi mejor amigo.  
-Genial-dijo Jacob con una sonrisa malvada. En ese momento me sentí como en peligro, no se porque, pero así me sentía.  
-No digas genial, muy pronto- dijo Edward atrás de Jacob. Deseaba que esté a mi lado. Ese beso hizo que me enamorara más y más… Pero el no sentía NADA… Entonces ¿Por qué esta aquí?-pensé-Mejor lárgate Black-dijo Edward cerio.  
-Ja! Si como no-dijo Jacob en tono de burla.  
-Que no te estas mirando-dijo Edward con sarcasmo-Estas todo golpeado. Eso te puedo hacer y mucha más. En estas condiciones no resistirías ni un golpe-dijo Edward en tono de burla. Jacob sin decir nada más se fue, pero un segundo después se quedo quieto. Se voltio y me jalo a su lado. Edward no tardo mucho en enojarse. Me agarro el brazo con dulzura y me trajo a su lado.  
-Aléjate de ella Black-dijo Edward muy enojado.  
-Jake, ya vasta-dije irritada-Por favor, Edward, vámonos-dije mirándolo  
-Vamonos-repitio Edward con su voz de ángel. Nos alejamos de Jacob. En unos segundos más su camioneta ya no estaba, me sentía culpable. Tenia que hablar con el, no siempre estaré a la protección de Edward.

Entramos al instituto, y Edward paro y se voltio a mirarme.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo mirando a mis ojos chocolates. Y yo mire a sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Gran error, se veía hermoso.  
-¡Eddy!-se escucho una voz chillona. Edward voltio a mirar quien, al igual que yo, era la perra de Tanya caminando o mas bien corriendo hacia nosotros. Decidí jugar con ellos.  
Moví mis manos en forma de disculpas y retrocedí unos pasos hacia atrás y les dije-Bueno, los dejo-dije y me retire.

POVEDWARD

Genial. Bella me dejo con Tanya. Claro ella no la tenia que aguantar.  
-Al fin se dio cuenta de quien se mete-dijo Tanya en un susurro, mirando por donde Bella se fue.  
-¿Qué?-pregunte. Aunque ya sabia lo que dijo.  
-Nada…Eddy vamos-dijo Tanya  
-¿A dónde?-pregunte-¡Y ya no me digas Eddy!-dije molesto  
-Como que a donde vamos-dijo Tanya frunciendo el seno-Vamos a nuestra clase-mierda había olvidado que tenia a primera hora con ella.  
-Adelántate tu-le dije sin esperar respuesta. Fui a buscar a Bella, y la encontré en su casillero-¡Bella!-grite. Ella voltio para ver quien era y se voltio de nuevo-Bella, tenemos que hablar-dije poniéndome al lado de su casillero.  
-¿De que?-dijo "buscando" un libro.  
-Del beso-le recordé  
-Pues… que te puedo decir-dijo volteándose para verme-Fue un error para nuestra amistad.  
-¿Amistad?-pregunte  
Ella asintió con la cabeza. Si ella quería tener una amista bueno, como quiera.  
-Ok-dije con voz fría y me largue.

Las clases se pasaron. Ahora toca el almuerzo. Cuando entre estaba la "famosa" mesa de los Cullen y de los Denali. Los evite. La mesa donde siempre me sentaba (Cullen) no me senté, hay estaba Bella. Ni de las Denali. Solo compre mi comida y me senté en las mesas de a fuera. Que bien que hoy no estaba lloviendo. Aunque si están frias. Alguien no tardo en sentarse.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto una hermosa chica. Con unos ojos verdes, iguales a los míos. Con cabello negro y un toque de azul. En ese momento toco el timbre.  
-¿Quién eres?-pregunte  
-Me llamo Mia, y tu y yo, tenemos que hablar-dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Igual que a la mía. Wuaw, ella tenia muchos aspectos al igual que los míos.

Era una ¿desconocida?

…


	5. Capitulo 4- Hermana

Capitulo 4: Hermana

POVALICE

No se donde demonios estaba Edward. Ya todos están esperándolo.  
-Te contesto-le pregunte a Jasper.  
-No…creo que se fue a la casa.  
-Pero aquí esta su volvo-dije señalando desesperadamente ese volvo.  
-Tranquila Alice, de seguro se fue, pero sin el-dijo Bella  
-Bueno, vamos a casa-dije medio triste  
-Si, hay que prepararnos los vestidos para la fiesta-dijo Rosalie.  
-Ok-dije y me subi al auto con Bella.

POVEDWARD

No puede ser, como me meti en este lugar, ahora ya no hay salido. Estoy en frente del lugar donde me adoptaron en Chicago.  
Entramos y Mía se acerco a una señora.  
-Hola, Bree-dijo Mía. Espera… ¿Bree?. Ella es la dueña de aquí.  
-Bree-repetí. Me miro por un segundo y luego a Mía  
-¡Oh!... Veo que encontraste a tu hermano-dijo Bree. Mía abrió sus ojos como plato. ¿hermano?  
-Bree!, aun no lo sabe-dijo Mía  
-¿Hermano?-pregunte MUY confundido.  
-Emmm… De eso hay que hablar-dijo Mía apenada.  
-Eh…Ok-dije mirando a Mía y a Bree.

POVALICE

-Y Edward?-le pregunte a Esme (mama)  
-No esta con ustedes?-pregunto  
-No-dije

POVEDWARD

No podía creer, realmente soy hermana de ella. El papel que tengo en mis manos dice que soy hermana de Mía Masen, pero es Mía Clarin. Ella es adoptada por unos millonarios.  
-Como es posible?-pregunte  
-Ni yo se-dijo en medio de una risa  
-¿Hermana?-pregunte mirando a sus ojos color esmeraldas.  
-No, esposos-dijo sarcásticamente. Ella empezó a reírse y me la uní. Realmente es una Masen.  
-Ok-dije entre risas-¿Pero porque ahora? ¿Por qué no me buscaste antes?-pregunte molesto y triste.  
-Perdoooon-dijo Mía resaltando las "O"- Siempre te estuve buscando. Hasta que encontré cierta informacio-dijo medio volteándose a Bree.  
-¿Tu le diste la informacio?-le pregunte a Bree.  
-Yo no le dije, le di pistas y empujones.  
-Ok, hermanito que quieres hacer?-pregunto Mía emocionada  
-Emmm…-la verdad no sabia que hacer.  
-Mmm… supe que tenias una fiesta-me recordó. Mierda la fiesta (recordé)  
-Oh!, no!... la fiesta, mierda! Se me olvido-dije poniendo una mano en mi cabeza.  
-Ja, tranquilo, te llevo, pero antes tienes que hacer una parada-dijo mirando mi ropa.  
-¿Qué?-pregunte  
-Tienes que cambiarte, no vas a ir asi a una fiesta-me dijo  
-Bueno ya es tarde-dijo Bree. Acordando que esta hay-Ya son las 7.  
-Las 7!?-dije  
-Sipi-dijo Mía-por eso hay que irnos.

POVALICE

Ya faltaban unos minutos por empezar la fiesta, y Edward aun no llega.  
Listo ya son las 8  
Baje ya lista con un vestido medio corto.  
-¿Dónde esta Edward?-pregunto Carlisle (papa)  
-No s…-en ese momento se vio un volvo-Hay esta-dije señalando a Edward, pero se veía otra figura, una de mujer.

…


	6. Capitulo 5-La Fiesta

Capitulo 5: La Fiesta

POV-MIA

La cara que tenia mi hermanito era adorable…estaba confuso y nervioso.

Fui muy lista en seguir a Carlisle hasta su casa, no con mi auto, si no corriendo. Los hechiceros tenemos poderes de una parte de vampiro. Podemos alimentarnos como ellos, la velocidad, la fuerza, y la belleza. Cuando lo encontré en esas mesas, tenia una cara de tristeza. Y sentí un Don. Un don, que de seguro como vampiro seria muy interesante. Su don podía leer mentes, y ya que me conoció se esta empezando a desarrollar, pero como esta metido en varios sentimientos, no se dará cuenta. Y tendré que decirle. Antes que cometa una estupidez.

Fuimos a comprar ropa para su dichosa Fiesta, ya quiero conocer a su _hermanita_. Ya son las 8, lista para la fiesta. Edward ni noto que sabia, estaba muy nervioso. Tuvimos que pasar por su Volvo. Se le olvido en el instituto.

Ya de camino, Edward me empezó a hacer preguntas.

-Así que…Clarin-dijo Edward mirando el camino  
-Así que…Cullen-le dije regresando su jugada.  
-¿Cómo es que nunca lo supe?-me pregunto  
-Conoces a la Abuela Sindi?-pregunte  
-No-dijo mirándome por segundos  
-Exacto-dije con sonrisa-Ella me cuidaba-dije con tristeza. La quería demasiado…aunque era un pinche tomador.  
-¿Te cuidaba?-pregunto  
-Si…ella…psss…unos vecinos les dijeron a Bree, como me cuidaba y como era la Abuela…-dije irritada. Idiotas esas personas-ya esta muerta-dije con tristeza.  
-Oh, ¿y como era ella?-dijo  
-Emmm…tomaba-dije en susurro.  
-Oh-fue lo único que dijo o pudo decir. Es un tema delicado.  
-Cuéntame de ti-dije en plena sonrisa-Ya sabes de tus padres…_hermanos-_dije molesta HERMANOS.  
-¿Estas celosa?-pregunto levantando una ceja.  
-Por supuesto que SI-dije con sinceridad. El empezó a reírse y yo fruncí el ceño.  
Llegamos a su casa, era mas bien una mansión, pero no tan grande como la mia. O ¡Mierda! Donde me quedaría a dormir. Ya es muy tarde, no podre conducir hasta Chicago.  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Edward, al notar mi reacción.  
-Ya es un poco tarde, y no creo poder conducir a Chicago, a esta hora… ¿Hay hoteles aquí?-pregunte  
-No te preocupes, te quedaras conmigo-dijo con sonrisa torcida.  
-Primero veremos como les caigo a tus padres y _hermanos_-dije  
Empezó a reírse-Wuaw, vamos ya-dijo agarrándome el brazo y trayéndome a su casa, entramos y había varas gentes mirándonos, mas a mi, obvio.  
-Preséntame-susurre para Edward.  
-Familia-dijo para llamar la atención, aunque ya era mucha atención para mi, evite sonrojarme-Ella es Mia Clarin-dijo con una sonrisa, pero eso no se le puede llamar sonrisa, en verdad Edward esta feliz.  
-Wuaw Edward, no te cansas de traer chicas-dijo alguien, era muy fuerte, con pelo negro y muy alto.  
-Emmett cállate-le dijo una Señora-Hola cariño-dijo con una sonrisa  
-Hola -dije con una sonrisa fingida, pero soy muy buena en fingir.  
-Por favor, llámame Esme-dijo Esme. Yo solo asentí.  
-Hola me llamo Carlisle-dijo Carlisle, era el señor del hospital.  
-Hola-salude  
-Y ellos son mis hijos-dijo señalando a Emmett y a una duende.  
-Hola, soy Emmett-dijo en una sonrisa.  
-Soy Alice-dije como si no quisiera la cosa. Su _hermanita_.  
-Hola-dije  
-Ellos son los Hale-dijo Esme señalando a una rubia y a un rubio. El rubio, se veía que era fuerte, pero algo bajo, con unos risos. Y la rubia, ella solo puedo decir una cosa. Perfecta.  
-Hola, me llamo Jasper Hale-dijo el rubio  
-Y yo Rosalie-dijo también que Alice, con que no quería la cosa.  
-Y ella-dijo Esme apuntando a una bella chica.- Bella Swan.  
-Hola-salude  
-¿Qué dijiste Alice?-pregunto Edward. ¡Hay no! Edward ya puede escuchar voces en su cabeza, y esta leyendo a Alice. Me puse tensa.  
-No he dicho nada hermanito-dijo confundida.  
-Bueno…Ellos son los Denali-dijo Carlisle señalando a unas personas.  
-Hola, me llamo Eleazar-dijo- y ella es mi esposa Carmen.  
-Hola-dijo Carmen- Ellas son mis hijas adoptivas.  
-Hola, me llamo Kate-dijo con una sonrisa falsa.  
-Irina-dijo con una sonrisa falsa. Pero verdadera para ellos.  
-Tanya-dijo en tono frio.  
-y ellos son mis hijos -dijo Eleazar señalando a dos personas. Una mujer y otro hombre.  
-Hola, soy Nathan-dije con una sonrisa real.  
-Hola, yo soy Reneesme-dijo con otra sonrisa real. Ellos si merecían un:  
-Hola, un gusto-dije en una sonrisa.  
-Bueno todos a comer-dijo Carlisle. Me alegre. Esto se volvía mas tenso.

POV-EDWARD.

Estaba escuchando como presentaban a Bella, hasta que algo sonó en mi cabeza.

_Idiota de mi hermano, primero deja su Volvo en el instituto y luego regresa con su novia. Y se la presenta a la familia. Que hipócrito. Además esa tal Mia no me caí bien, ósea, su cabello, es negro con un toque de azul. Se nota que es toda una rebelde. _

Eso me enfureció. ¿Quién demonios se creía ella? Esa voz era de Alice.  
-¿Qué dijiste Alice?-dije ocultando mi rabia. No se porque pero mi hermana se tenso.  
-No he dicho nada hermanito-dijo Alice confundida.

Después de todasss las presentaciones, fuimos al comedor a comer. Aproveche para preguntarle a Carlisle si se podía quedar Mía, ya que vive en Chicago. El me dio permiso al igual que Esme.  
Las chicas (Alice,Rosalie,Bella,Reneesme) hicieron una pijamada. Ya que quería mucho a su prima Renesme y se quedara con nosotros. Hasta el domingo.  
Esme guio a Mia, al cuarto de huéspedes. Yo me fui a mi cuarto, para evitar las risas y preguntas de Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper.  
Cuando entre ya una figura estaba. Es UNA chica. Es…

…


	7. Capitulo 6-LaS platicaS

Capitulo 6: LaS platicaS

POV-MIA

Quería hablar con mi hermano, pero escuche como unos pasos entraban a su habitación, no era el, si no la _hermanita_. Alice. Podía escuchar todo. Pero solo me interesaba una cosa, ellos.

Alice se sentó en su cama. Y luego se escucho una puerta abrirse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Edward  
-Mas bien que hace ella aquí-dijo Alice  
-Ni la conoces-dijo Edward molesto  
-¿Y?-pregunto- Su cabello dice todo-eso me irrito. Me molesto, en ese momento me hubiera gustado arrancarle la cabeza. Pero me contuve.  
-Que importa su cabello. No la conoces, entonces no las juzgues.-dijo Edward defendiéndome.  
-Y Bella?-pregunto la idiota (Alice)  
-¿Qué?¿Que tiene que ver Bella?-pregunto confundido  
-El beso-recordó Alice. Valla! Edward si que se divierte.  
-Ella dijo que es un _error _para la _amistad-_dijo Edward. Dejando a Alice sin hablar-Además ella no tiene NADA en que ver-dijo Edward.

En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta (donde me hospedo) .

Mierda quien es-pensé. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme a Tanya. Ella se iba a quedar aquí, también. Paso sin preguntar.  
-Mira, ALEJATE de EDWARD. El es MIO-reclamo  
-Jamás me voy a alejar de el-le dije seria.  
-Entonces, aténtate a las consecuencias-dijo con voz fría.  
-Si te metes con migo, te metes para siempre, y ya no hay marcha atrás. ASI QUE LARGATE-grite. Salió.

Empecé a escuchar el cuarto de Edward, pero solo se escucha el. Y con grandes suspiros.  
Salí por la ventana y trepe hasta la suya. Hay esta recostado en tu enorme cama.  
-Estas bien?-pregunte  
-Como entraste?-pregunto viéndome  
-Por la ventana. Trepe. Hay una parte de mi que no conoces-dije en un susurro, pero el escucho  
-¿Qué parte de ti no conozco?-pregunto  
-Ahora no importa, ¿Estas bien?-pregunte, evitando el tema.  
-Mi her…Alice-dijo arrepintiéndose de hermana- Piensa que soy un mujeriego-dijo triste  
-¿Te importa?-pregunte  
-Si, no quiero que pienses de mi así-dijo con la cabeza agachada.  
-Mira, mañana hablaremos de eso. Mañana tenemos que hablar de la voz que escuchaste en tu cabeza-le dije  
-¿Cómo sabes de la voz?-pregunto  
-Mañana-recordé

Salí de hay, antes de su respuesta. Y me fui a la habitación, y me quede dormida.

…


	8. Capitulo7-LaS platicaS parte2El picnic

Capitulo 7: LaS platicaS parte 2. El picnic.

POV-MIA.

Me dolía demasiado la cabeza, me desperté. Mire el reloj, eran las 4:37am de la madrugada.

Algo de mi, decía que buscara algo, que encontrara algo. Salí, y deje que mi instinto me llegara. De pronto una oleada de dones me llegó.  
Una era de poder sentir y cambiar emociones. Otro era poder ver el futuro. Otro un escudo (muy poderoso) y uno que puede copiar dones y utilizarlo. Otro no se como se podría decir: digamos que puede mostrarte imágenes o cualquier cosa. Y el de leer mentes. Ese ere mi hermano. Y uno que puede tener choques eléctricos. Después de encontrarme con los dones, mi cabeza ya estaba mejor. Ahora solo saber quienes eran.

Entre de nuevo a la habitación. Y ahora si me quede dormida.

Alguien toco a la habitación y entro.  
-Hola, despierta hermanita-dijo Edward con dulzura.  
-Oye, hablando de hermana, ¿que paso con Alice, ayer?-pregunte. Ya que Tanya me interrumpió en escuchar.  
-¿Cómo sabes de la platica?-pregunto confundido.  
-Yo pregunte primero-dije con una sonrisa malvada.  
-Pues yo responderé al último-dijo con una sonrisa. En ese momento entro alguien.  
-Hermano hay que bajar a comer-mendiga, es Alice. Me miro por unos segundos con odio.  
-Bueno vamos Edward-dije  
-Si-dijo Edward. Alice se fue con enojada.  
-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunte con ironía.  
-Esta molesta-dijo cerio  
-Obvio, por mi CABELLO-dije resaltando CABELLO.  
-Como sabes que ella piensa de ti por el cabello?-pregunto mirándome.  
-Tú no sabes mucho de mí-le recordé.  
-mmm…-dijo pensativo.

Salimos de la habitación, y fuimos a la cocina. Hay estaban todos (Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Reneesme, Nathan, Carlisle, Esme, Tanya, Irina y Kate)  
-Buenos días-dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.  
-Buenos días chicos, siéntense, vamos a comer-nos dijo Esme. Nos sentamos y Esme nos sirvió. No me fije en que comía.  
-Bueno chicos, los reunimos para decirles, que vamos, TODOS-dijo Carlisle señalando a todos nosotros)-a un picnic, que tenemos reservado en un lugar algo lejos de aquí.  
-Yo no puedo-dijo Edward rápidamente.  
-¿Por qué?-preguntaron Todos al mismo tiempo.  
-Iré a conoces a los padres de Mia-dijo Edward simplemente.  
-¿Así?-pregunte con sonrisa  
-Si, ahora me toca conocer a tus padres-dijo Edward mirándome con su sonrisa torcida.  
-Hijo puedes ir otro día, ya esta reservado el lugar-dijo Esme con cariño. Edward pensó por un momento y respondió que No. Que quiere conocerlo hoy a mis padres. Al final aceptaron sus padres, de que no vallan.

Salimos de la casa, Edward me arrastraba al bosque para hablar de lo de voces y lo que le dije.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí. Cuéntame-me ordeno  
Suspire, derrotada.-Recuerdas cuando me tense cuando escuchaste la voz de Alice en tu cabeza-el asintió-Bueno como todavía no te decía porque te ocurre eso, pensé que ibas a hacer algo, no se ponerte estérico-dije  
-Bueno, lo que dijo Alice, no me gusto-dijo. Frunció el ceño-¿Pero como las escucho?-pregunto.  
-Cuando me conociste, automáticamente tu don actuó-dije  
-¿Don?-pregunto.  
-Si, es un don, es como algo especial. Si tu fueras vampiro-se tenso-Si existen-asegure-tu tendrías un don, seria leer la mente-dije  
-¿Leer la mente?-pregunto. Yo asentí-¿Tu en que estas relacionado con vampiros?¿Y que eres tu?-me pregunto.  
-Yo…mmm…bueno, es que soy una hechicera. Y los hechiceros tenemos partes de vampiros. Y pues ya que somos hermanos. No se como paso, pero a de cuenta que tu don, se esta desarrollando-dije sin ninguna emoción  
-¿Hechicera?-pregunto-¿Entonces yo también lo soy?-pregunto mirándome fijo.  
-Si, si soy hechicera, luego te lo demuestro. No te preocupes se salta una generación-dije con sonrisa.  
-Hay que alivio-dijo  
-Que bien que ahora lo sabes-dije  
-Si-dijo-Ahora me toca conocer a tus padres-dijo cambiando el tema.  
-Lo se-dije-Mejor vamos al picnic-dije. La verdad no quería que aun lo conocieran-Ah, otra cosa. No quiero que les digas a tus papas quien soy-dije seria.  
-¿Por qué al picnic? ¿Porque no se los puedo decir?-pregunto  
-Porque quiero. Ahora vámonos al picnic-dije. Nos fuimos al bosque. Hay ya muchos tenían unas maletas para quedarse hay. Edward le dijo a Esme y Carlisle que iremos. Aceptaron con felicidad. Yo solo quería ir para ver cuales eran los famosos dones.

POV-BELLA

Ya estamos listos para ir al picnic. Alice me conversión de que fuera, yo no quería. Me dolía ver a Edward con Mia. Pero que podía hacer. Miles de preguntas llegaron a mí. Pero ninguna con respuesta.

No me di cuenta que ya estamos en el picnic. Y por supuesto Mia y Edward no se tardaron de ir. Se fueron en el jardín más alejado de nosotros.

-Tranquila Bella-me calmo Nessie. Reneesme (Nessie) es mi amiga, cuando nos conocimos, no era igual que Tanya, Irina o Kate.  
-Gracias-dije. En ese momento se escucho una explosión. Había un lago hermoso, y ahora esta salpicando agua. No se podía ver, solo como caía el agua y salta. Abajo no se ve nada. Me di vuelta para encontrarme a Edward solo, sin Mia a su lado, mirando fijamente el lago. El se voltio, y se encontró con mi mirada.

Yo me quede quieta. Sin hacer nada. Y luego otro ruido se escucho, pero era como si una gran roca se estrellara con un árbol gigante.

…


	9. Capitulo 8- El picnic parte 2

Capitulo 8: El picnic parte 2

POV-MIA

Llegamos a un lugar hermoso. Era como una reserva. Y algo más. Era en Seattle, muy cerca de Chicago.

Edward me convenció de sentarnos en el césped separados de tu familia. Lo cual batallera más en buscarlos dones.  
-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto Edward. Mirándome.  
-Emmm…-¿Qué le podría decir? ¿Que su familia tendría unos grandes dones si fuera vampiros? –no nada. Estoy bien-mentí.

Estaba empesando a refrescar y en el aire percibí un olor. Tres vampiros. Nómadas. Me tense, ¿Qué pasaría con la familia Cullen, Hale,Swan y Denali?

No es justo. Tres contra uno. Bufe. El olor se puso mas intenso. A escasos metros de nosotros. Supe de seguro que seriamos su cena. Agarre rápido mi celular y llame a mi mejor amigo e hechicero. John.

Me levante de mi lugar y marque como nunca.

*LLAMADA*

-¿Diga?-pregunto mi amigo tras la otra línea.  
-¡John, estoy con mi hermano. Lo encontré. Estamos en una parte de Seattle en un picnic. Y sentí a 3 nómadas!-casi grite al teléfono.  
-Wauw! Felicidades. Voy para allá, será fácil olfatear tu olor-dijo y colgó.

*FIN DE LLAMADA*

Me fui directo de nuevo con mi hermano.  
-Edward, me tengo que ir al bosque-dije mirando el bosque-Por favor no me sigas. Y pase o escuche cosas, por favor no vallas-dije seria.  
-Mia ¿Qué pasa?-dijo preocupado  
-Solo hazme caso ¿Si? Adiós-dije y me fui. No podría esperar a John.

Me hundí en el bosque. Olfatee a los nómadas y me llevo al lago. Esto seria interesante.

Los tres nómadas al parecer como tenia razón, nosotros ÉRAMOS su cena.

Me puse en frente de ellos y les dije: -Lárguense nómadas-gruñí. Bufo la chica, que tenia el cabello de color rojo.  
-Hola Señorita. Me llamo Laurent-dijo un vampiro negro-y el-dijo señalando a otro hombre-El se llama James. Y ella-dijoreferiendose a la chica "roja"-Es Victoria-ella saludo con una sonrisa malvada.  
-Se que son nómadas, pero este es territorio MIO-dije señalándome a mi.  
-Ja!-dijo Victoria-¿Y quien nos impedirá cazar?-dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza. Ellos no eran vegetarianos, lo se por su color de ojos. Tenían rojos como la sangre.  
-Yo-dijo una dulce voz. Era John-Como ya les dijo-dijo señalándome a mi-Este es nuestro territorio-dijo serio.  
-¿y ustedes que son?-dijo James. Por fin hablo James.  
-Hechiceros-dijimos al mismo tiempo. Ellos se tensarnos. Porque nosotros cazábamos cualquier tipo de sangre, hasta licántropos y vampiros.  
-¿Qué importa?-pregunto Victoria. Me arto. Fui corriendo a la velocidad vampira y mejor y la empuje al lago. Saltando mucha agua.

James fue contra mí. Yo preparada en forme de ataque. Pero nunca llegue. Vi a John empujando muy fuerte a James, hasta un árbol el ruido fue muy fuerte. De seguro ya estarían observando para esta dirección la familia de Edward.  
-Chicos basta!-grito Laurent. Ellos se detuvieron de su ataque y fue con ellos-La mentamos haberlos molestados-dijo.  
-Todo lo que rodea ESTAS zonas, son nuestros territorios-dije muy molesta.  
-Esta bien-aseguro Laurent.-Vámonos-dijo. Y se fueron.  
-Nos vemos Mía y suerte con tu hermano-se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla.  
-Adiós-suspire. Si supiera que lo amo. Sacudí mi cabeza, no puedo regresar esos sentimientos. No me había dado cuenta que estaba sucia y empapada.

Ahora tenía que afrontar todas las miradas y preguntas de los Culle, Hale, Swan y Denali.

…

POV-JOHN.

Después de la llamada de Mia. Me quede aterrado. Tres nómadas contra ella. Mi corazón se acelero. La personas que amo en peligro. No iba a culpar a nadie, ella siempre se metía en problemas. Y yo como su amigo la ayudara. A veces pienso que soy solo una parte de su vida que la salva, pero nada más.

Fui corriendo como loco hasta allá. Con el don de Demetri Vultire. Si, me tope con el. Tome una parte de su don, y así pude buscar a personas, vampiros, licántropos, hechiceros y otros especies.

Cuando llegue sentí un enojo. Mia ya se había adelantado. No se porque, hasta que escuche murmullos. Eran humanos. Y unos preguntaban por Mia. Ahora entendía, ella estaba con ellos.

-Ja!-dijo la chica -¿Y quien nos impedirá cazar?-dijo mirando a Mia de pies a cabeza.  
-Yo-dije. No se si escuche bien, pero el corazón de Mia se acelero. -Como ya les dijo-dije señalando a Mia-Este es nuestro territorio-dije serio.  
-¿y ustedes que son?-dijo el chico rubio.  
-Hechiceros-dijimos al mismo tiempo. Ellos se tensarnos. De seguro porque nosotros cazábamos cualquier tipo de sangre, hasta licántropos y vampiros.  
-¿Qué importa?-pregunto la chica. Mia se arto. Fue corriendo a la velocidad vampira y mejor y la empujo al lago. Saltando mucha agua.

El chico rubio fue contra Mia. Ella estaba preparada en forme de ataque. Pero interviene, corrí hasta el y lo empuje. El callo a un árbol. El ruido fue muy fuerte. De seguro ya estarían observando para esta dirección los acompañantes de Mia  
-Chicos basta!-grito el otro vampiro negro. Ellos se detuvieron de su ataque y fue con ellos-La mentamos haberlos molestados-dijo.  
-Todo lo que rodea ESTAS zonas, son nuestros territorios-dijo muy molesta Mia.  
-Esta bien-aseguro Laurent.-Vámonos-dijo. Y se fueron.  
-Nos vemos Mía y suerte con tu hermano-Me despide de ella con un beso en la mejilla, queriendo besarla.  
-Adiós-suspiro.

Me fui de allí.

…


End file.
